


shadow

by xsprinkledheart



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Angst, Family Issues, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsprinkledheart/pseuds/xsprinkledheart
Summary: ...You have brought me naught but starvation. I am starved of who I was once, I am but your shadow now - I am only a fading imitation of the man I used to be. I know it is your fault, yet you try so hard to go against fate. One day you will learn.





	shadow

"Something's been troubling you this trip, hasn't it?"

"No."

"Come now. Don't say that - I know when something's been bothering you."

"There really isn't a thing wrong."

"I'm your  _son_ \- I  _know_ when something troubles you."

"Of course you'd know."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know everything by this point, don't you? That's what they all say."

"No, I don't and you know it. That's just something they say."

"They say quite a few other things about you, too, you know. How pure and  _good_ you are, how you can  _never_ do a thing wrong, how you're so much  _better_ than me..."

"Don't say those things. They're  _lies_."

"Of course you'd deny it. I  _used_ to be like that, you know. Before you took my place."

"I didn't want your place to begin with - I was put there."

"I'm but half the knight you are - I'm your father, yet I act as your shadow. A shadow that's not supposed to be there, since you emanate light."

"Father-"

"Don't  _call_ me that. You don't know what the world I occupy looks like. Tell me, Galahad - how does it feel to wake up every morning not feeling like you matter to those around you less and less? How you're slowly being forgotten, erased? How it feels to look down at scars that you've caused because you're so impossibly hideous, and everyone tells you you're naught yet you're still scratching, scratching away?"

"You act as though my world is a perfect one."

"With who you are now, it might as well be."

"Because they expect me to be twice the knight you are. They expect me to do no wrong, and every night I fall asleep I worry about failure. What if I'm not the person they saw fit to put on a pedestal? Would they knock me over again?"

"It wouldn't matter, it wouldn't happen."

"Mother used to tell me stories of the knights."

"Did she?"

"She spoke of how you were there, the best amongst them. Somewhere along the line she must not have realized the person who you really are!"

"Your mother stripped me of everything I  _could_ have been, and left me a shadow. I keep trying to fix things, but it's all broken beyond repair because of you!"

"Fix things? If anything, you do nothing but break and break and break! I keep trying to reach out to you - I want things to get better, I want things to be alright, yet you're the one constantly turning your back on me! The family I've found amongst Arthur is because of your isolating yourself!"

"I turn my back on you because it's your fault that I'm your shadow now! It's all your fault!"

"I-"

"It's all your fault."

-

"Galahad-"

"Don't bother trying to say anything, Father. You've said enough. I don't even know why I call you Father - if anything, our own king is more family to me than you've ever been."

 

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again with the galahad angst.
> 
> i'm noticing parallels between lancelot and sayaka and HELP ME-
> 
> take care everyone~


End file.
